Party On
Party On 'is the twelfth episode of Freak For Finchel's fanfiction ''Glee: The Future of Us. Plot Summary : You can read '''Party On 'here. '' Robin is teaching the Cheerios a difficult routine, and Margie and DJ are having a hard time keeping up. Robin calls them out on it, and a freshman Cheerio named Becca White offers to show everyone the proper way to do it. Margie doesn't like Becca because Becca wants to be head cheerleader. DJ says that Robin should go a little easier on them since they won Sectionals, and announces that Margie is throwing a party. Becca intercepts Margie and DJ on their way to glee club, and Margie is forced to invite her to the party. DJ asks if Caleb and Tommy are coming to the party, and Margie says of course they are. Beth asks Daisy if she's going out with Sean again tonight, and Daisy says she's not. She says that she doesn't want to go to his law firm's holiday party, when in reality Daisy is beginning to doubt if she should continue seeing Sean. She asks Beth to have a girls' night, but Beth has a date with Josh. She suggests that Daisy and Aaron spend some time together. Aaron assures her it's not a date, and she agrees. Elena asks Teagan to go out for sushi with her, Shawn and Ben, and Teagan freaks out and says no. Ben is about to tell Shawn and Elena his concerns about Teagan's body image issues, but he is interuppted when DJ invites everyone to Margie's party. Margie is upset, because she doesn't want Tyler to come. Allegra asks Caleb if he's going to Margie's, and he says yes. Allegra says she's never been invited to parties and has never tried alcohol. Tommy and DJ run into each other at the party, while Caleb is approached by a drunk Allegra, who has just discovered her like for beer. Ben, worried about Teagan, asks Shawn and Elena to keep an eye on her. Shawn and Elena think he just wants to make sure she doesn't get drunk, and reluctantly agree. Margie sees Becca at the party, as well as Becca's boyfriend Brand and two best friends Janey and Lola. When Margie insults Becca, Janey asks her where her boyfriend is tonight, and Tyler swoops in, claiming to be her boyfriend. Once they're going, Margie tries to leave, but a drunken Tyler wants to talk. Margie takes him to her room to lie down. Shawn and Elena find Teagan in the kitchen. Some boys offer her beer, but Teagan refuses it due to the calories. The boys say that Teagan can afford a cup, but Teagan says no, calling herself "disgusting". Tommy and DJ are getting drunk together. DJ kisses him, and they go to Margie's parents' room, where they engage in sex. Margie lays Tyler down on her bed. Tyler apologizes for making Margie uncomfortable, but says he is not sorry he kissed her. Tyler drunkenly confesses he wanted things to be different when he moved to Lima, even though his parents went broke. He says that they gave up their jobs so they could move closer to his older brother in the military. Tyler says he took a chance on Margie, and was naive enough to think he might be able to get her. Margie assures him that the nice guy always gets the girl in the end, and then leaves him alone to get some sleep. Shawn and Elena tell Ben they want to go home, and that watching Teagan has made the party not fun for them. They assure him that she wasn't drinking, mentioning her comment about the calories in beer. Ben's worries are confirmed, and he agrees to leave with them. Allegra escapes from Caleb to go get another beer, and ends up spilling it all over him. Meanwhile, Harlow witnesses Gabe beating Rowan after she talked to another guy. Gabe calls Rowan names and tells her she is lucky he doesn't leave her before he angirly storms off. Rowan sees Harlow, and begs him not to tell anyone, saying Gabe doesn't mean it. A shocked Harlow runs away. Beth gets a frantic call from Rowan, asking for a ride home. Beth apologizes to Josh for their date being interrupted yet again, and Josh assures her he would do the same thing. Beth kisses him on the cheek, telling him he's amazing. Rowan lies to Beth and Josh, saying she drunkenly walked into a glass door and that's how she hurt her eye. Beth drives Rowan home, while Josh comes along in Rowan's car. Rowan feels bad for lying, because she has now become one of the insults Gabe had called her earlier. Allegra calls Caleb the next morning with a hangover to apologize for getting beer on him. Caleb says it's okay, and that he'll bring her some sports drink later. Allegra is about to say something, then changes her mind. Meanwhile, Rowan covers up her black eye with makeup. Songs Cast Main *'''Kaley Cuoco as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Johnny Galecki '''as Josh Norton *'Melissa Rauch as Daisy Draper *'Simon Helberg '''as Aaron Shapiro *'Aaron Tveit as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Guest *'Alexandra Chando 'as Lola Bradbury *'Lucy Hale 'as Janey Katz *'Drew Roy 'as Gabe Maddox *'Britt Robertson 'as Becca White *'Chris Zylka '''as Brand Fallon Trivia *This is the first apperance of Becca, Brand, Lola and Janey. Song Covers Pdr.png Daylight.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Upcoming episodes